If I'm Kellin Quinn then you're Vic Fuentes
by PiercetheKellinQuinn
Summary: Kellin Quinn and Vic Fuentes had been in a relationship for about 2 years, and seeing YouTube videos of long distance relationship couples meeting for the first time inspires Vic to ask Kellin if they want to finally meet. Kellic Kellin / Vic M for sexual themes in later chapters


**I've been watching A LOT of YouTube videos of people meeting for the first time after a couple years of dating, and it's SO cute. So, that's how I was inspired to write some Kellic. Don't worry, I'm still working on chapter 6 for Stay forever with me. C: Please enjoy! If you have a one shot idea, PM me! In this story, for the sake of the age difference between the two, I made Kellin 21 and Vic 26. **

**Vic's POV**

I smiled, glancing down at my phone as my brother and our friends hurried into the Airport to wait for my amazingly talented, funny, sweet and kind hearted boyfriend, Kellin Quinn. After 2 years of dating, we both had finally decided that we wanted to meet face to face for the first time, and we both were really excited as well as nervous.

Kellin had saved enough money to fly down here to California for about 3 days, and he was currently living in Florida. We were 2,731 miles apart, but we fell more in love with each other every day. I let out a nervous sigh and ran my tan fingers through my dark hair. As far as I knew, Kellin was about 5'7, had dark hair, had the cutest smile and laugh, and had a few tattoos.

I looked at my phone, and eagerly waited for the message to say that he was here. Mike glanced at me and laughed, patting my back, and I paced away from him over and over again, nervous. "Do you think he'll recognize you?" Mike smirked, obviously amused by my nervousness. I shrugged and then glanced over at Tony and Jaime, who were texting other people, but Tony had a camera strapped around his neck, and he shortly put away his phone to lift the camera and start recording. I moaned, but laughed and covered my face.

"Dammit, Tony! I don't want you to record me acting like this!" Everyone laughed, and some fans of ours walked by and started whispering, wondering why we were even there. Tony giggled and bit his lip, and Mike went over and wrapped an arm around his torso, and smirking, watching me in the camera screen.

"Why not? This is going on YouTube one way or another, and the more stupid you act, the more views you get." I rolled my eyes, but nervously played with my fingers.

Jaime smiled, and put his hands in his hoodie pockets, starting to ask me some questions for the camera. "So, Vic, how did you and Kellin meet?" I glanced at him and smiled, loving to remember things like that. I took in a breath before telling the lovely memory.

"We met at a music festival down by the beach. He was talking with some fans who had recognized him, and I had heard about him, but I wasn't entirely sure who he was. So I went up to him and started asking how he was and soon enough I got his phone number. We got along really well, and about 3 months after that, he asked me if I wanted to be his boyfriend." My friends and brother all awed and I blushed.

"I also see you're into younger men?" I shot a glare at Jaime, but we both smiled and shook the feeling of being uncomfortable off of me. "Age doesn't matter, and besides, I don't look old what-so-ever." They all agreed with me. I honestly have gotten a lot of compliments saying I looked 18 rather than 26; but maybe that was because I sometimes acted like I was 18. I felt a buzz in my phone, and I almost panicked when I saw that it was from Kellin.

"Jesus Christ he's here! We need to look for him!" Mike laughed, and Tony held the camera better to catch the perfect moment. "Shouldn't he be the one running to you?" Mike asked jokingly, and I gave him the finger before going to the plane gates, and eagerly watching. I so often glanced back at my small group, and they seemed really excited.

I watched as old people and younger children went off to find their family or friends, and then, one particular figure caught my eye. He wore a black hoodie, had shades on, had black skinny jeans on, some toms, and he carried a back packed and dragged a small suit case. I panicked, and Mike pushed me, hissing at me to go run to him.

The man glanced over at me after looking down at his phone, and he looked shocked, and stopped walking. I stood there, in complete shock as well, and then I smiled large when the figure came running at me and suddenly engorged me into a tight hug. We both wobbled side to side in a pattern, and I held onto his torso as he had his arms wrapped around my neck.

_Kellin…_

I took in his scent, and damn, he smelled so good… I closed my eyes, and sniffed, feeling tears rush to my eyes. We stopped wobbling, and we both held each other there, and my face buried into his neck, and Kellin let out a joyful sob.

"I'm so fucking happy. Vic, you're so cute!" Kellin smiled, and cupped my face, and we stared into each others eyes, and I smiled brightly. He had the most intense, beautiful eyes and smile EVER. His voice was like a drug that I was addicted to, and his hands were soft.

I couldn't even talk, I was that excited. Kellin suddenly saw that I was crying, and his bottom lip trembled and he smiled sadly and started to cry as well. He hugged me once more, and I latched onto him. I heard other sniffles, and Jaime was crying, and Tony was tearing up.

"I've never expected me to cry over something like this. This is just to perfect!" Jaime sobbed into his hoodie sleeve, and Kellin and I laughed lightly at that. We glanced at each other once more, before I laced my arms around his hips, and he cupped my face. When our lips touched, I saw fire works in the back of my mind. His lips were incredibly soft, and nothing could ruin this moment.

We stood there with our lips just pressed against each other. He rested his fore head upon mine, and I tried to stop more tears from coming, but I suddenly tugged lightly on his hoodie, weakly chuckling In a crying tone, "How can you wear pants and a hoodie in California?" Kellin laughed and shrugged, before wrapped an arm around me and I took his suitcase in my free hand.

We walked like that after he met my brother and friends, and since he was the perfect height, I wasn't at all uncomfortable. My shoulder fit right against his rib, and he smiled down at me occasionally and kissed my temple. Even though he was the younger one, he's been through a lot more than I have in some cases, so he's actually pretty mature for his age.

I closed my eyes and nuzzled into his side lightly. Kellin talked to Mike as we walked, and I could tell they were going to get along, but Mike was a tad on the protective side. He glanced over at Kellin and I and smiled a little when we kissed or just randomly smiled at one another. We got to our car, and I helped put Kellin's stuff into the trunk of our van. We got inside, and I immediately held onto Kellin's hand. He put his shades into his pocket, and pulled me up against him. We were like two missing puzzle pieces that fit. It had always been like that emotionally, but now physically.

I closed my eyes and thought about all the times where we had skyped, and he was telling me about his dream of being a successful musician one day like I was going to be, and that we could maybe be on tour together. I really loved that idea, and seeing him now, I believe he could achieve anything. Hell, Kellin deserves the world.

Kellin closed his eyes and I could feel, while being against him, his breaths turn calm and almost tired in a way. That plane ride must've been exhausting, especially since he told me once over a call that he never could sleep on a plane. I kissed his neck lightly, and his random curls of raven hair scraped against my cheek, which made me smile and hold in a giggle.

"You guys might as well sleep, because we have a few hours until we get back home." I sighed lightly, and Kellin didn't care, because he whispered into my ear that that meant we could cuddle more. I smirked and felt myself start to drift off, but I heard Kellin humming lightly.

"Hey uh, Kellin…? If it isn't too ask, could you sing me a song? It'll help this whole sleeping the whole way there easier for me." He blinked, before blushing slightly and nodding, resting his head on mine and getting comfortable before parting his lips and ejecting that beautiful, angelic voice.

"_They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need. Please stay as long as you need. Can't promise that things won't be broken_, _but I swear that I will never leave, please stay forever with me."_

He looked down at me as he said the last sentence, and I quickly kissed him, earning me a smile from him, before taking that deep into consideration, and falling asleep in the arms of my lover.

**There will be at least 3 chapters to this short story. Don't worry there will be smut in here. Eager, slow smut. Lol but seriously, thank you guys for reading, and I hope you guys stick around. Bye!**


End file.
